Ángel
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Caminaba por las calles, la gente lo atravesaba. Si Kira estaba muerto, ¿qué seguía haciendo en ese mundo? Tal vez, su asunto pendiente era proteger a la única persona que había amado en su vida. Sería el ángel guardián de Misa Amane.


**Hum, no tengo nada qué decir.**

**Sólo que Death Note es un fantástico anime/manga. Una historia realmente original, nunca había tenido el tiempo de ver el anime (sólo leí _parte_ del manga) y pues me habrí espacio ya que una amiga me dijo lo genial que el anime era.**

**Así que aquí estoy.**

**La pareja de LxMisa me gusta mucho y pues... se me hace verdaderamente hermosa. Y realmente quería escribir algo de ellos.**

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada reconocido me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel<strong>

Caminó pesadamente, sin tener idea de porque se sentía de esa manera, pues se suponía que estaba muerto.

Pero ahí seguía, en ese mundo, sin que nadie lo notara, no muy diferente a cuando tenía vida, pero la idea del por qué se encontraba aún ahí no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era Kira?

Era Light Yagami, él siempre lo intuyó y supo a sus últimos latidos de vida que estaba completamente en lo cierto. Light Yagami era Kira, pero nunca pudo decirlo. Aún así, él lo sabía, y aún con su muerte, él sabía que había ganado.

Pero de nuevo la pregunta embargaba su analítica mente. **_¿Qué demonios sigo haciendo aquí?_**

¡Kira estaba muerto! Él mismo lo vio, dando sus últimos respiros, viendo como la poca cordura que quedaba en la retorcida mente justiciera de Light se escapaba frente a los policías, con los que trabajó en vida, y uno de sus sucesores, Near.

Lo vio, ahí, solo y muerto, abandonado y loco. Vio como Light moría, de la misma forma en que "Kira" solía imponer su justicia, soñando con lo que pudo haber sido.

Entonces, si Kira ya había muerto, lo cual fue la meta de L en sus últimos días de vida, ¿por qué no se iba aún? ¿Acaso quedaba algo que hacer en ese mundo?

"Soñando con lo que pudo haber sido"

Vaya, ¿qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera muerto? ¿Si tan sólo hubiera atrapado antes a Light? ¿Qué sería de su vida? Tal vez Misa lo odiaría.

Sí, Misa Amane lo odiaría. Si él, Elle Lawliet, hubiera atrapado a Kira (Light) y lo hubiera condenado… la eterna enamorada de Yagami lo odiaría. Lo odiaría por matar a la persona que ella amaba. Y él mismo se odiaría por causar ese sentimiento en alguien tan puro como lo era Misa.

Misa, la alegre e inocente Misa Amane. Increíble que alguien como ella estuviera enamorada perdidamente de una persona tan fría y cruel como lo era Light Yagami.

Bueno, él tampoco era la persona más expresiva, pero estaba seguro de que pudo haber hecho a sentir a esa rubia como lo que era: La mejor persona que había pisado el brutal mundo en el que vivían.

Pero siempre conservando su pureza, inocencia y entusiasmo. Ella era una gran persona, sin miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos, viviendo como una niña feliz, siendo luz.

**_Light murió, ¿cómo te sientes Misa?_**

Preguntó el pelinegro en su mente, mirando el atardecer que en ese momento se presentaba en el cielo de Japón.

_**¿Te duele? ¿Te duele haber perdido a la persona que amabas?**_

Se volvió a cuestionar, creyendo ilusamente que Misa pudiera oír sus palabras.

Miró alrededor, las personas pasaban incluso a través de él. Lawliet no podía reconocer dónde se hallaba, nunca había estado ahí. ¿Por qué ahora sus pies le obligaban a ir a ese lugar?

— _¿Esa es Misa Amane?—_escuchó vagamente la voz de una mujer a su lado, mientras su espíritu atravesaba a varias personas que miraban hacia arriba.

— _¿La modelo?—_preguntó esta vez un hombre, que se encontraba detrás del alma invisible de Ryuzaki (uno de sus tantos alias).

Para L no se le hacía extraño que las personas reconocieran y citaran el nombre de la rubia con esa sorpresa. Ella era bella y famosa, y también una persona realmente pura, más de lo que muchos pudieran llegar a ser.

Giró su cabeza con lentitud, buscando a la chica entre todos los vivos a su alrededor.

— _¡Sí!—_exclamó una mujer. — _¿Qué hace allá arriba?—_dijo la misma mujer, temerosa.

L llevó sus grandes ojos negros hacia la dirección que todos miraban, y esta ocasión algo golpeó su pecho con fuerza, a pesar de estar muerto, sintió aquello que simplemente le dolió. ¿Qué hacía Misa ahí arriba?

—_Se va a arrojar._ —Dijo una joven, horrorizada ante la idea.

— _¿Acaso está loca?—_se preguntó uno de los espectadores, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algo y sólo miraban.

"¿Te duele perder a la persona que amas?"

No, él ya había perdido todo al morir, pero definitivamente no quería que el alma bondadosa y llena de luz de Misa se agotara, por supuesto que él no dejaría que el mundo perdiera una de las personas más buenas que habían llegado a esa realidad.

Y no supo cómo, las cosas no se podían explicar con mucha lógica cuando estabas muerto, pero él de pronto se hallaba ahí, a un lado de la rubia, estando de nuevo cerca de ella. Después de tantos años.

Y ella estaba llorando, estaba apagada, no sonreía y miraba fijamente abajo. Si Elle escuchaba con atención, podía oír los débiles sollozos de Misa, podía ver claramente las piernas de la chica temblar y podía ver, con gran sorpresa y tristeza, que esos ojos azules que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de alegría y vida, ahora parecían lo más oscuro que alguna vez haya visto. En su vida y en su muerte.

"Light murió, ¿cómo te sientes Misa?"

Mal, él lo pudo ver, esa chica que pensaba claramente en suicidarse, no estaba bien, no era la Misa que L había conocido. Le faltaba vida, alegría y amor. Ella… ella estaba rota.

Era como de esas muñecas de porcelana, tan lindas y tiernas, que con una mala caída, perdían la luz que expiraban. Y así se veía Misa, ya no era luz, se había convertido en oscuridad.

Ella dio un paso adelante y Ryuzaki hizo el ademán de detenerla, pero su mano atravesaba fácilmente el cuerpo de la rubia.

Misa se detuvo un momento, y continúo llorando.

_**¿Tanto lo amabas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de él?**_

Se interrogó el ex-detective.

Light nunca debió haber sido la persona que Misa Amane amara, no, porque Yagami no era una buena persona. Y sólo destrozó a Misa, la arruinó y apagó su luz.

Aparte de ser un asesino y provocar asco en L, esta ocasión (viendo a la rubia llorando en silencio arriba de aquel edificio) lo único que Kira provocó en Lawliet fue el odio.

Ella caminó de nuevo, decidida a acabar con su vida. Pues un mundo sin su Light, para ella no era un mundo.

—_No lo hagas._ —pronunció L, rogando que ella le escuchara.

Y fue así, la mirada sorprendida de Misa se giró rápidamente hacia él, con sus grandes y llorosos ojos azules mirándolo impresionada y sus labios abiertos de par en par.

— _¿Ryuzaki?—_preguntó la chica, atónita a lo que veía a su lado.

_**Me puede ver.**_

Pensó L, impresionado por ello.

_**Pero, ¿cómo?**_

Y por la impresión o tal vez el cansancio, el cuerpo de Misa perdió toda fuerza y estuvo a punto de caer sino fuera por el movimiento rápido del cuerpo de L, que logró sostenerla en sus brazos.

Estaba muerto, y en su mente no encontraba algo lógico que pudiera explicar el hecho de que ahora tuviera en brazos a Misa, cuando se suponía que él no podía tocar ya nada.

Pero la sostuvo y la apegó a su cuerpo, la cubrió con sus brazos y le miró preocupado.

_**¿Qué te ha pasado, Misa Amane? ¿Por qué no sonríes?**_

"¿Duele perder a la persona que amabas?"

Obviamente sí, y L aún no podía entender por qué Misa se había enamorado de Light. ¡Era Kira, un asesino!

Pero, una de las cosas que más le dolieron a Ryuzaki, fue eso mismo: Perder a la persona que amas.

Tal vez Misa no lo amaba a él, pero L no pudo evitar pensar en ella al dar un último respiro de vida, no logró evitar que la imagen de la sonrisa de Misa fuera uno de sus últimos pensamientos.

Habían estado tan cerca, él había tenido tantas cosas que decir. Pero no lo hizo, y dolía irse, dejando a la persona que amabas sola en ese mundo cruel.

—_Eres una tonta, no me sorprende. Las modelos son tontas._ —susurró L, acariciando los cabellos dorados de la chica.

Si él hubiera dejado aquella frialdad y hubiera dicho lo que sentía, ¿las cosas serían diferentes?

—_Estúpida, a tu cuerpo le hace falta azúcar._ —murmuró notando lo excesivamente delgada que estaba la rubia. —_Supongo que aún tienes miedo a engordar._ —dijo, con una sonrisa torcida en su pálido rostro.

Le acarició las mejillas con suavidad y por un momento, un leve momento, sintió una ráfaga de calor recorrer todo su espíritu, pues su cuerpo se pudría en una tumba.

Entonces, su gran interrogante, desde hace seis años, se aclaró totalmente.

"¿Qué demonios sigo haciendo aquí?" "No dejar que alguien tan puro como Misa muriera." "La persona que amas." "No, no en ese mundo cruel." "Luz, alegría, bondad."

Todo eso, todo aquello que le atormentaba a cada minuto de su muerte, ahora tenía respuesta, y la respuesta estaba en sus brazos.

L, Ryuzaki, Elle Lawliet, como decidas llamarle era un muy mal perdedor. Odiaba perder, siempre lo hizo. Era un niño infantil que de verdad detestaba fallar, perder, caer. Pero no pudo evitar caer rendido ante alguien como Misa Amane, había perdido contra el amor.

—_Nunca lo dije._ —dijo el pelinegro en un susurro. —_Pero, te amo._

Doloroso y frustrante, odioso y estúpido, así eran aquellos sentimientos para L, pero no podía hacerlos a un lado, siempre estaban ahí.

Y la razón por la que seguía en ese mundo después de morir, la razón por la que de su espalda salieron dos majestuosas, anchas y luminosas alas, la razón por la que podía tocar Misa, era ella misma.

Él la protegería, daría todo de él para que esa chillona y testaruda rubia volviera a sonreír, se convertiría en su ángel.

Porque no quería perder a la persona que amaba, y Misa Amane era esa persona amada.

Por eso mismo, él, Elle Lawliet, se quedaría a su lado, protegiéndola. Como lo hubiera hecho si él aún viviera.

**_Tal como lo haría un ángel guardián._**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Saben cómo responderlo! :3<strong>

**_¿REVIEWS? *_Cara de cachorrito en la lluvia***

**L se convirtió en mi personaje favorito de todos los animes que he visto, junto con Itachi. Son personajes muy... ¡No sé! Son maravillosos.**

**En fin.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo está cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
